


Bed Buddies

by annemariek, Rainyhart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemariek/pseuds/annemariek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is getting a lot of packaged and Dean wants to know why.</p><p>Turns out, it's stuffed animals. A whole room full of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Buddies

For the longest time, Dean doesn’t let Cas sleep in the same bed as him. They eat dinner together, kiss each other goodnight in the hallway, and go their separate ways for bed. 

Cas wants ask why, and when he finally does Dean just says he takes up too much of the bed and leaves it, so, for a while, Cas stops asking. 

Over the next few weeks Cas starts receiving a lot of packages in the mail, but every time Dean asks about it Cas just ignores him and takes the package into his room. 

On one of the days a package arrives Cas is out, so Dean takes the package hostage and waits on the couch until he gets back to corner him about it. 

When he walks in Dean puts it down on the coffee table.

"You better not be hoarding Japanese candy from me man or I swear to god-…."

Cas snatches the package and walks towards his room saying, “I would never do such a thing. These are personal items.”

"Woah woah woah, hold up there Smaug, just tell me what they are." Dean stands up and walks after his friend.

Cas glances side-to-side nervously for a second before looking Dean dead in the eyes with a sigh and muttering something under his breath.

All Dean can make out is a ‘they’re’, and he blinks at Cas’ sudden behavior.

"Sorry, they’re what?” 

Cas stops suddenly and squints pointedly at Dean. “If you don’t know what they are that means you haven’t been in my room yet. Why is that, Dean? Why do we always “hang out” in your room?” 

Dean smiles a little at the air quotes Cas made a “hang out” and shrugged.

"Alright, you wanna hang out in your room? Fine- lead the way." 

Cas narrows his eyes at him. 

"You’re not…trying to trick me, are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It was just….that was a little too easy.”

Dean sighed, “I’m curious, dude. All these package, how secretive you’re being about them… What are they? I have to know, it’s been driving me crazy. “

Cas smirked and wordlessly headed to his room. One hand on the doorknob, he turned to Dean with a serious expression and said, “Are you ready?”

"Stop being such a drama queen, Cas, just open the damn door."

"Well, alright," Cas sighs, and pushes the door open. 

It doesn’t even take a second for Dean to notice. 

Stuffed animals. On the bed. On the dresser, on the god damn floor.

"What…." Dean takes a step further into the room. "….What is this?"

Cas gives Dean an exasperated look. “It’s what was in the packages. I’ve been collecting them. I like them, see this one is Fred,” he points to one of a pair of goofy looking orangutans, “and this is his brother George. They’re from Harry Potter. I have several more named after they’re siblings around here somewhere..” 

Dean stares disbelieving as Cas wanders around the room pointing to stuffed animals and explaining who each one named after and why.

When Cas finishes going through all the names he waits for Dean’s reaction. 

"What about that one by your pillow?" Is all he says.

Cas glances at the teddy-bear, laying on his comforter old and tattered, and then back at Dean.

"Um….his name is Dean."

"Why… did you name your teddy bear after me? He looks nothing like me."

"Oh, because he’s my favorite."

Dean stammered for a second at that, but managed to get out, “And he’s in your bed because…”

"Well, I like to have something to hold onto at night and it felt wrong to sleep with anyone but you."

"Cas you idiot," Dean shakes his head, and when Cas looks confused Dean starts to laugh, "All you had to do was ask man." 

"You mean-," 

"Yeah, Cas. I’ll be your teddy bear."

It’s more than Cas expected he’d get out of Dean, but that night he sleeps with his arms wrapped around Dean instead of his stuffed animals crowded around the room. For once, by Dean’s request, they take a night off in the closet. And honestly? 

He has the best night’s sleep he’s had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was created as the result of a game that rainyhart and I (bootyfuldean) played on tumblr. It was fun. I hope you like it.


End file.
